Midnight Whispers
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: When the aliens invaded, Alice Cullen lost her family. The Healers find her weak and thirsty from lack of blood. Their medicine changes her back into a human and place a soul inside her. But what Alice's host, Midnight Whispers, is about to learn is that Alice Cullen will never go away.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my Twilight/Host crossover! Read and enjoy**

**_Midnight's Inner Voice While She's Speaking To Alice_  
**

_Alice's Voice While She's Speaking To Midnight_

* * *

Memories.

So many… memories.

They're overwhelming.

Make them stop!

* * *

_I can't believe it. I've lost them. I whirl round, hoping to catch some sight of them, but the only images of them that I see now are in my mind. Only memories._

_I feel stupid. Now they're all gone. Even... Jasper. But where have they gone? That's what I want to find out. I need them. I can't control myself alone. _

_"Over there." A voice over a comm says. "There's our life form." _

_Life form. I scoff the words in my mind. The phrase sounds like it's from a Sci-Fi movie. Of course, Sci-Fi and reality have become one nowadays._

_"It's a girl. I think she's dead," says one of the parasites. She saw me collapse to the ground like I did._

_"That can soon be fixed." The other's voice is calm. "Put her in the truck." _

_I'm so weak now that I don't care. I just want to die. Hopefully they will have mercy on me and not make me become one of those... things. But it's more than I can ever hope for. These things have no mercy. _

* * *

I hear the sound of someone snapping in front of my face. I move to swat the hand away from me, and open my eyes.

I know now who was snapping. It was a Seeker. She's short, black-haired, and has a sort of threatening, on-guard aura about her.

"Welcome to Earth." The Seeker and the Healer smile. "Do you have a name? This is Iron Song. I am Sun That Dances at Midnight. But call me Sun."

"I was called Midnight Whispers," I say. "But they called me Midnight."

"Midnight." Iron Song smiles. "Beautiful. Welcome to Earth, Midnight."

"I am interested to know, Midnight, what you know about your host," says Sun. "Many find that they cannot remember much about their host, but yours was a part of an incredible race of humans."

This has me interested. "What were they called?" I ask.

"They were not humans, per se," says Iron Song. "They called them vampires. Their skin was ghostly pale, ice cold, and rock hard. They didn't sleep, they couldn't eat our food. They feasted off of blood. Human blood."

"I was a vampire," I say, "Once. On the Demon World."

"They are unlike those on the Demon World," says Sun. "Though perhaps similar. When will she be ready to work, Healer Iron Song? I am eager to see what she remembers."

"As soon as you want her to," Iron Song replies.

* * *

"Her name was Mary Alice Brandon," I say. "But when she was found they called her Alice Cullen. She was born in 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. From a young age, she was able to tell the future. She was sent to an asylum for it. And then she was changed into a vampire by a vampire who worked at the asylum."

"Is there any more?" asks Sun.

"She lived as a rogue for years," I continue. "She was being hunted. But her hunter never found her. She then had a vision about her mate, named..."

_Don't say it, don't say it! Don't you _dare _say it!_

I let out an audible gasp. Sun looks at me in concern. "What's happening? Is she resisting?" she demands.

_Please. I beg you. Don't say it. _

"I don't remember," I find myself saying. "I don't remember the mate. I never got a name. Or an image."

_Thank you. _Alice's words are a sigh.

_**You owe me one. **_

_How can I when I'm inside you? _

**_Stop being a smart Alec._**

I roll my eyes. "What's the matter?" Sun persists.

"She's a sassy one," I joke. "I can handle her. She's just a bit resistant is all."

"How resistant?" asks Sun.

"I can talk with her," I admit.

"My goodness, Midnight, you should have said!" Sun exclaims. "It's going to be all right. We can find you a new host, or we can..."

"No!" I snap. "I'm not going to skip! I'll be all right. I can do this. I'm no Skipper."

_Thank you._

**_I wasn't doing this for you. I'm doing it for me. _**

_Still... if you go, I'll die. So thank you._

**_Shut up. _**

"Like I said, she's sassy." I grin at Sun. "May I be excused?"

"You may," says Sun. "We have a home for you. You will be shown to it."

"Thank you," I say.

Even though I say I won't Skip, I'm worried. Alice has been unusually resistant, for a human. How can I live if she can erase me from this mind?

I pray that Healer Iron Song will come up with an answer.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

I sniff the air, trying to pick up some sort of scent. We last saw Alice here, in this desert. And now she's gone. I turn to Carlisle, who looks at me with the everlasting hope in his eyes. I hate to tell him the news that will take that hope away.

"Nothing," I say. "She was here, but the scent is stale. I'd say it's at least a week old. We were too late." Esme looks at me with sadness and pity in her eyes. The last thing I want is a family breakdown, so I make the move and calm their emotions.

But it's a pity I can't use my power on myself. Nothing can soothe the pain I feel inside.

"I'm sorry," says Carlisle, placing his hand on my shoulder. "One of us should have watched her."

"I knew she was getting weak," Edward groans, his head in his hands. At this moment, it's him I feel sorry for. "But she said she could make it. And I _believed _her."

"None of us noticed," Carlisle says. "We should have been paying more attention."

"They've probably taken her back to the city now," I say. "Do we go?"

"It's too dangerous," says Rosalie. "They'll have our entrails for breakfast."

"They're not vampires, Rose, but I agree." I'm grateful for Emmett. Even in the apocalypse, he still hasn't lost his sense of humor. "They'll find us, they'll make us human again, and then we'll be parasites."

"No need for the graphics, Emmett," Bella warns him. "It's dangerous out here. Let's get to shelter."

"Y'all okay down there?" calls a voice with a slight Western accent. "Are you humans?"

"We're humans!" Carlisle yells. It was true enough for what he asked.

"Let me see your eyes."

A man with dusty skin and white hair with a white beard approaches us. He looks closely at our eyes. "Not the color I'm used to," he comments, "But it's good for what I need. You folks need a place to stay?"

"We shouldn't intrude-" Esme is cut off by Carlisle.

"That's very generous of you," he says. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my family."

"I'm Esme," she adds. "This is Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper."

"What are you doing out here in the desert by yourselves?" the man asks. "I'm Jeb. This is Maggie, Jared, Ian, and Wes."

"Pleasure," says Carlisle. "We were looking for one of our own. We had another female with us. She had black hair, spiky, and eyes like the rest of us. She was Jasper's... wife." He knows he can't say mate without confusing Jeb.

"Well, I'm sorry, son, but there's no way in hell you could survive by yourself in the desert nowadays," says Jeb. "Why don't you come back to the caves? We've got a camp there. You'd be safe."

"We may be, but you wouldn't," Emmett says. "Not around us."

And so we're forced to launch into the explanation of what we are. "I believe you," says Jeb. "Doc has a blood bank. Don't know what he uses it for, so you can go to him. It won't be too much trouble."

"Thank you," says Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what about Alice?" I ask.

"We can't go back for her, Jasper. She has to fend for herself now."

And those are the words that chill me to the bone.


End file.
